Le frère que je n'ai jamais eu
by Isadriel
Summary: Ce qui arrive quand, après une nuit de beuverie, Sirius Black se réveille dans le même lit que James et Lily. OS.


Le frère que je n'ai jamais eu

**Résumé :** Ce qui arrive quand, après une nuit de beuverie, Sirius Black se réveille dans le même lit que James et Lily.

**Disclaimers :** Tout ici, à part la façon perverse avec laquelle je détourne ces merveilleux personnages, est propriété de J.K. Rowling.

**Pairing :** Sirius Black et James Potter

**Ratings :** M (NC17)

Présence de scènes à caractère sexuel explicite.

ooo

La jeune fille émergea du sommeil comme un oiseau s'extirpe d'un nuage : lentement, graduellement, délaissant les sommets cristallins et vaporeux pour l'amertume de la terre. Elle garda les yeux fermés, appréciant la caresse légère du drap sur son corps nu, le contact doux et protecteur du bras posé autour de sa taille. Doucement, elle sépara ses jambes de celles de son amant, l'entendit grogner, et, un sourire aux lèvres, entrouvrit les paupières, écartant de son visage blanc constellé de tâches de rousseur sa chevelure auburn.

Son regard émeraude tomba alors sur les deux corps nus qui l'entouraient, de part et d'autre de son buste.

- Qu'est-ce que... ? commença-t-elle, confuse.

Dans le silence de cette aurore de juin, son murmure, à peine audible, prenait un accent perçant et assourdissant. A sa gauche, le garçon contre la poitrine duquel elle s'était blottie ouvrit des yeux hésitants.

- Lily ? Pourquoi tu... ?

Il avisa lui aussi, dans la pénombre à laquelle son regard s'habituait difficilement, le troisième corps étendu dans les draps, le bras intrus sur la hanche de Lily Evans. Perplexe, il passa la main dans ses cheveux noirs, les ébouriffant un peu plus encore.

- Si... Sirius ?

A l'entente de son prénom, le deuxième garçon s'éveilla. Ses yeux sombres roulaient encore un peu dans leurs orbites, et il était évident qu'il peinait à reprendre contact avec la réalité. Puis, le déclic se fit son regard s'éveilla, ses sourcils se froncèrent et, la bouche légèrement entrouverte sous l'effet de la surprise, il retira précipitamment sa main de la taille de Lily, tira les draps sur son torse pour être sûr d'être couvert. Ses joues pâles rougirent légèrement, démultipliant encore le charme de son visage d'une beauté insolente.

- James, qu'est-ce que je... ?

Il pointa son index sur son meilleur ami et sur la jeune fille étendue entre eux, semblant retrouver peu à peu son sang froid et l'élégance désinvolte qui étaient la marque de fabrique de la famille Black.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? demanda-t-il, une imperceptible expression de surprise se peignant sur ses traits fins.

Son regard sombre, encore quelque peu perdu, s'égara sur James Potter, qui était aussi nu que lui, puis sur Lily, qui cachait sa poitrine de ses bras. Les mèches d'un roux foncé cascadaient sur ses épaules jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins blancs.

- Black, siffla Lily, indignée, le rouge montant à ses joues qui étaient déjà d'un rose soutenu.

Sirius détourna aussitôt les yeux pour vriller ceux, noisette, de James. Ils échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension, et James chercha dans sa mémoire hébétée un reste de souvenir qui puisse lui expliquer cette situation cocasse – du moins, cocasse, elle pouvait l'être pour Sirius et lui, mais, à en juger par l'expression quasi-meurtrière de Lily, cette dernière semblait plutôt la considérer comme outrageante, voire honteuse. James s'assura d'un regard animé par l'instinct de survie que la baguette de saule de la jeune fille était hors de sa portée. Les yeux d'un vert brillant étincelaient en effet d'une lueur assassine où la colère la disputait à l'humiliation.

La soirée avait été arrosée, aucun doute à cela. Il ne pouvait en être autrement lorsque les élèves de septième année du collège Poudlard, la célèbre école de sorcellerie, célébraient la fin des examens d'ASPIC. James, sous sa cape d'invisibilité, était descendu dans les cuisines, où les elfes de maison lui avait fourni une quantité appréciable de bouteilles de Bièraubeurres et de Whisky Pur Feu quantité que Sirius avait encore accrue au cours de la soirée, à l'aide d'un négligent maléfice de Gemino.

James se rappelait avec plus ou moins de netteté les gloussements des filles, les rires rauques des garçons. Il revoyait dans un brouillard Remus danser langoureusement un slow avec Mary Macdonald, et Sirius, le charmeur quelque peu éméché, qui tentait d'échapper aux bras convoiteurs de quelques admiratrices. James ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de leurs visages, encore moins de leurs noms, mais il lui sembla que des étudiants de cinquième et de sixième années s'étaient, au moins un temps, joints à la fête.

Dans un coin, Peter Pettigrow et un garçon du nom de Dave Goujon buvaient verre sur verre, entourés d'un horde de jeunes sorciers enthousiastes et avides de savoir lequel des deux s'effondrerait le premier.

Lui-même, imbibé d'alcool, embrassait Lily sur le canapé.

Puis, plus rien. Le trou noir. James était incapable de se souvenir de la moindre séquence après que Sirius eut ouvert une énième bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu sous les acclamations générales, et, à en juger par l'expression des deux autres, aucun ne pouvait se rappeler précisément une explication satisfaisante au fait qu'ils se trouvent tous trois nus dans le même lit.

Pour quelqu'un à l'esprit aussi imaginatif que James, cependant, il n'était pas difficile d'en imaginer la raison. Lily et Sirius, de leur côté, plus ou moins accablés, paraissaient aboutir à la même conclusion. Lily couvrit sa bouche de sa main dans une expression d'horreur, fixant alternativement chacun des deux garçons de son regard flamboyant.

James se recroquevilla et il vit, derrière Lily, Sirius faire de même, les lèvres pincées.

- Espèces de... Oh ! suffoqua Lily.

Avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de dire « Quidditch », elle les avait tous deux giflés, s'était désentortillée du drap, et, d'un sortilège, avait repris ses vêtements, sans doute éparpillés autour du lit. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, elle était habillée, et la porte du dortoir des Maraudeurs claqua avec force, laissant James et Sirius seuls, désarçonnés, derrière les rideaux de velours rouge.

- Qu'est-ce que... ? voulut demander Sirius, mais James ne le laissa pas poursuivre.

- Tu crois que toi et Lily, vous... ? l'interrompit-il d'un ton étranglé.

- Je ne sais pas, trancha Sirius sèchement pour couper court aux tergiversations de son ami. J'espère que non, ajouta-t-il à mi-voix.

Il tressaillit, gêné, et passa une main dans ses cheveux soyeux qui tombaient devant ses yeux.

- J'espère que Lily... enfin, j'espère qu'elle ne va pas trop mal prendre... cette histoire.

James hocha la tête, sa main effleurant sa joue qui portait à présent l'empreinte brûlante des doigts de Lily. Il avait l'air malheureux et Sirius éprouva le besoin d'aller le réconforter. Il s'en abstint cependant, compte tenu du fait non-négligeable qu'ils étaient toux deux entièrement nus.

- Peut-être que je devrais regagner mon lit, suggéra Sirius à voix basse pour mettre fin au silence pensant qui s'installait. Si jamais Lunard et Queudver se réveillent et nous voient... heu, comme ça, à poil, ils risquent de se poser de drôles de questions...

Cette piètre répartie eut au moins le mérite de tirer à James un pâle sourire. Lui lançant un dernier regard préoccupé que son ami évita, Sirius tendit le bras en dehors du baldaquin pour saisir sa baguette.

Il lança un bref sortilège d'Attraction pour faire venir à lui ses vêtements, mais, au moment où il détendait ses jambes pour enfiler son caleçon, une douleur fulgurante lui déchira le bas du dos, lui arrachant une grimace. Ses épaules se crispèrent un bref instant tandis que la douleur refluait.

- Ca va ? demanda James, dont les yeux restaient vifs malgré le lancinant mal de tête qui lui transperçait les tempes, et qui avait remarqué la brusque tension qui avait contracté le dos de Sirius.

Celui-ci, le cœur battant à tout rompre, jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaules et vit que James avait précipitamment détourné son regard pour examiner, sur son propre corps, les profondes marques d'ongles qui labouraient son flanc.

- Ca va, marmonna Sirius, malgré la sensation de nausée qui l'envahissait tandis que son cerveau faisait peu à peu le rapprochement.

Il se leva avec précaution et, en trois pas, franchit l'espace qui séparait le lit de James de son propre baldaquin. Il jeta au bas de sa table de chevet le T-shirt et son jean qu'il avait ramassés au milieu des affaires de James, encore disséminées par terre, et se laissa tomber sur son matelas. A nouveau, ses reins l'élancèrent. Lorsque le tiraillement se fut atténué, Sirius tira les lourds rideaux pourpres et, avant que ceux-ci ne se ferment, il eut le temps d'apercevoir les lueurs d'un violet profond qui paraient le velours noir du ciel. L'aube approchait.

Il poussa un grognement semblable à ceux qu'il émettait sous sa forme de chien, caressa un instant l'idée de se transformer pour aller parcourir l'immensité du parc, mais la migraine qui frappait à coups sourds contre son crâne, tel un marteau gigantesque, l'en dissuada.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, le soleil du samedi matin brillait haut dans le ciel, bien que le tissu épais des rideaux de son lit le lui masquât, et, si le mal de tête de Sirius s'était presque entièrement évanoui, la douleur qui tourmentait le bas de son dos s'était intensifiée, au point d'être omniprésente. Il soupira, ouvrit les rideaux du baldaquin avec une telle violence qu'il les déchira presque, et se leva, tâchant d'ignorer la brûlure de ses reins. Pointant sa baguette sur sa grosse valise, il en sortit une chemise, un pantalon et sa robe de sorcier. Tandis qu'il se vêtait, un bref regard sur le lit de James lui confirma que celui-ci devait sans doute être dans la Grande Salle, en train de prendre un semblant de petit-déjeuner en compagnie de Lunard, dont le lit était vide, lui aussi – sauf si, en dépit de sa conduite éternellement irréprochable, Remus avait fini la nuit dans les draps de Mary Macdonald.

Cette idée tira un sourire à Sirius avant qu'il ne s'aperçoive qu'elle était, au final, peu vraisemblable, dans la mesure où, de toute façon, les escaliers interdisaient systématiquement aux garçons l'accès du dortoir des filles, quelle que fût la ruse employée : cape d'invisibilité, Polynectar, sortilège de métamorphose, déguisement. Sirius et James avaient suffisamment essayé – et échoué – pour le savoir.

Un ronflement maladif dans le lit de Queudver tira Sirius de ses pensées pour lui apprendre que, contrairement à ce qu'il avait craint, Peter n'était ni à l'infirmerie, ni plongé dans un profond coma éthylique à Sainte-Mangouste après les événements de la nuit.

Sans avoir eu le courage de resserrer sa cravate, qui tombait nonchalamment sur la chemise blanche, déboutonnée au col, il jeta un coup d'œil vers le reflet que lui offrait la fenêtre. Des cernes violets creusaient imperceptiblement son visage mince, tranchant avec sa peau pâle, et il réarrangea ses longues mèches noires de manière à ce qu'elles tombent parfaitement sur ses yeux, à la fois mystérieuses, désinvoltes et sophistiquées.

Puis, sans accorder davantage d'attention à son reflet qui frôlait de toute façon la perfection – même les cernes qui barraient son visage soulignaient ses yeux ténébreux – il dévala aussi vite qu'il le put l'escalier de la salle commune. Cinq minutes plus tard, il franchissait d'un pas conquérant les lourdes portes de chêne. Son regard sombre et hautain embrassa l'ensemble des élèves encore présents. Visiblement, les cinquième et septième années, après la nuit de folie qui avait succédé aux examens de BUSE et d'ASPIC, semblaient les plus touchés par le syndrome de la gueule de bois avec leurs cernes, leurs traits tirés, leurs grimaces au moindre bruit, ne serait-ce qu'un tant soit peu au-dessus de la moyenne, et les litres de thé et de café brûlants qu'ils versaient dans leurs tasses dans l'espoir d'oublier leurs bouches pâteuses.

S'avançant entre les tables de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle, il avisa, au bout de la table située à l'extrême droite, Lily, assise en compagnie de deux amies, et qui le fusilla du regard lorsqu'il passa devant elles. Elle se leva pour se précipiter vers lui, ses yeux émeraude lançant des éclairs inquiétants. Sirius lui adressa un sourire qu'il espérait aimable, mais que Lily dut interpréter comme étant grossier et narquois, si l'on en juger par le regard glacial qu'elle lui lança.

- Si tu te vantes de ça devant qui que ce soit, Black… gronda-t-elle dans un murmure.

Sa voix resta en suspens et Sirius se rembrunit. Lorsque Lily l'appelait par son nom de famille – elle savait qu'il détestait ça – ce n'était jamais bon signe.

- Tu te sens bien ? lui souffla-t-il, agacé. Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles, mais j'ai été plutôt surpris de me retrouver là, moi aussi…

Lily ne répondit pas, mais elle continuait de scruter avec méfiance le visage de Sirius, comme si elle tentait d'y déceler la moindre trace de mensonge. Celui-ci s'en aperçut et grimaça.

- Me retrouver à poil dans un lit avec toi et mon meilleur ami ne fait pas partie de mes fantasmes prioritaires, Lily, dusse-t-il en coûter à ton amour-propre, dit-il à voix très basse.

Lily fronça les sourcils, se refusant à rougir. Elle resta silencieuse, encore une fois.

- Ecoute…

Cette fois, le ton de Sirius était presque suppliant, s'étonna Lily. Il baissa encore la voix, avisant d'un air soucieux James qui, à quelques mètres de là, faisait tourner sa cuillère dans son café au lait, visiblement déprimé.

- N'en veux pas trop à James, d'accord ? Je sais que c'est… embarrassant…

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, émit Lily.

- Mais ce n'est pas plus sa faute que la mienne, ou la tienne, poursuivit Sirius sans tenir compte de l'interruption. On était tous sacrément saouls, hier, et nous sommes tous responsables autant les uns que les autres de ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils pour savoir comment mener mon couple, Sirius, répliqua Lily, mais tant l'emploi de son prénom que le regard un peu coupable qu'elle coula vers James adoucirent ses mots brusques.

Sirius hocha la tête et se glissa vers Remus et James tandis que Lily retournait s'asseoir. Avec un regard craintif, James se leva alors et s'enfuit en sens inverse, vers la sortie, délaissant le café à peine entamé.

- Cornedrue ! appela Sirius, mais son ami ne se retourna pas.

Au contraire, il aurait juré que James avait encore accéléré l'allure de sa fuite à l'entente de son nom, comme si Sirius avait usé contre lui d'un fouet. Désemparé de voir son meilleur ami disparaître, Sirius se laissa tomber sur le banc, à côté de Remus. Le mouvement se répercuta en ondes de douleur dans ses reins, sa main agrippa la tranche de la table dans un spasme.

- Ca va, Patmol ? s'enquit Remus, qui avait remarqué la crispation de son ami.

- Très bien, répondit ce dernier – un peu trop vite peut-être. Et toi ? Bien dormi ?

- Pas assez, dit Remus avec une grimace mi-contrite, mi-amusée. Le Whisky Pur Feu est un véritable poison.

Sirius eut un bref sourire avant de boire une gorgée du café au lait que James venait d'abandonner.

- Fadasse, ce truc, marmonna-t-il en versant davantage de café noir dans la tasse pour en corser le goût.

Remus le toisa d'un air soupçonneux.

- Patmol, tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

- Mais oui, Lunard ! Puisque je te le dis ! s'emporta Sirius.

- C'est ce que James vient de me dire, et pourtant, lui non plus n'a pas l'air dans son assiette. Il n'a presque pas parlé, presque pas mangé. Je crois qu'il s'est disputé avec Lily, après la fête. Tu sais quelque chose ?

- Quoi ? fit mine de s'étonner Sirius. Non, non, il ne m'a rien dit, tu as bien vu… il a pris la fuite quand je suis arrivé, acheva-t-il d'un ton sinistre.

Remus hocha la tête, continuant à fixer Sirius puis changea de sujet en voyant que parler de James n'avait pas l'air de mettre son ami d'excellente humeur.

- Au fait, tu as dormi où ? Ton lit était vide quand je suis rentré… et je suis revenu tard. Sirius Black, le bourreau des cœurs de ces dames, aurait-il encore frappé ?

Un instant, Sirius se demanda s'il n'allait pas vomir. Quoi qu'il en fût, il s'employa à sourire d'un air joyeux.

- J'ai fini la nuit dans mon lit… mais j'ai dû revenir encore plus tard que toi, dit-il d'un air qu'il voulait rusé.

Remus ne sembla pas entièrement convaincu par son demi-mensonge, mais il ne dit rien et laissa Sirius finir son petit-déjeuner. L'arrivée d'un Queudver pâle et visiblement pas encore tout à fait sobre lui fournit une excuse rêvée pour quitter la table en toute discrétion, un toast à la main.

Parvenu dans le hall d'entrée, il s'immobilisa face à l'escalier de marbre qui s'ouvrait sur les étages supérieurs et les cachots.

Il devait trouver James, c'était une certitude. Mais où pouvait-il bien être ? Pas dans la salle commune, ni au dortoir, ou même dans la Cabane Hurlante, c'était trop évident s'il voulait éviter Sirius après les événements de la nuit.

Sirius grogna. Il allait devoir se creuser les méninges. Sans doute James était-il allé se réfugier sous la cape d'invisibilité héritée de son père, ou bien avait-il choisi d'aller dans un endroit où ils ne se rendaient jamais en temps normal. Avec un sourire sinistre, Sirius pensa aux toilettes du deuxième étage, investis par Mimi Geignarde, et à la bibliothèque, gardée par l'irascible Mrs. Pince.

Quel était l'endroit le plus improbable, le plus tordu, où un Maraudeur en quête de solitude pourrait s'être rendu ? Ou, au contraire, quel était l'endroit le plus improbable, le plus tordu, où un Maraudeur serait susceptible de ne jamais se trouver ? Sirius doutait, au final que James soit volontairement allé se soumettre aux gémissements de Mimi alors qu'il voulait être seul. Cependant, la bibliothèque de Poudlard, déserte le samedi matin, en particulier après les examens, lui semblait fournir une bonne solution.

Quel imbécile il était de ne pas avoir songé à saisir, en descendant, la Carte du Maraudeur ! A présent, James l'avait certainement prise avec lui, désireux qu'il était de ne pas être retrouvé.

Poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, il prit la direction du quatrième étage, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour se dissimuler aux yeux de certaines de ses plus ferventes – et acharnées – admiratrices. Il gémit presque de soulagement lorsqu'il ferma derrière lui les portes de la bibliothèque, déglutit et maudit James en découvrant qu'il venait de s'offrir un tête-à-tête avec la bibliothécaire à faciès de vautour. Comme il l'avait deviné, la bibliothèque était vide. Ou du moins le semblait-elle.

- Merveilleux, maugréa-t-il.

Il tâcha de s'éclipser discrètement derrière les rayonnages, mais les yeux maléfiques avaient déjà posé sur lui leur regard perçant.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? questionna-t-elle d'un ton sec et, pour autant que Sirius pouvait en juger, acerbe.

« Bonjour à vous aussi », songea-t-il avec une certaine ironie.

- Juste… heu… consulter un livre sur… les métamorphoses, inventa-t-il.

Elle le toisa d'un regard peu amène.

- Je crois que j'ai fait une erreur à l'épreuve théorique d'ASPIC, mentit-il pour se montrer un peu plus convaincant.

- Théories de la Métamorphose transsubstantielle, conseilla-t-elle sèchement. Là-bas.

Elle lui indiqua de son doigt décharné en forme de serre une étagère qu'un Sortilège Ménager protégeait sans doute de la poussière, car, au vu des plus qu'intéressants exemplaires qui s'offraient à lui, Sirius n'aurait pas parié une noise sur le fait qu'il soit très souvent fréquenté. Il s'exécuta cependant, pestant contre la voix perçante de Mrs. Pince qui avait incontestablement trahi sa présence. D'un geste machinal, il saisit l'ouvrage qu'elle avait mentionné et poursuivit sa quête de James dans les rayons.

Soudain, il perçut sur sa droite un faible bruissement. Rapide comme l'éclair, son Maléfice informulé du Bloque-Jambes atteignit un obstacle invisible. Une seconde plus tard, avant que James ne puisse se libérer du sortilège, Sirius avait saisi la cape d'invisibilité et la tirait d'un coup sec, révélant son ami.

- Sirius ! protesta James.

D'un geste presque nonchalant de sa baguette magique, il brisa le maléfice qui le retenait et tenta d'arracher sa cape à l'étreinte du fils Black.

- Rends-moi ça !

- Pas avant que tu ne m'aies écouté ! l'avertit Sirius. Je suis désolé, d'accord ? Je n'ai jamais voulu… ça. Tu comprends ? Jamais.

- Mais… tenta de se défendre James, mais il ne put continuer.

- Ca ne signifiait rien, d'accord ? On n'a qu'à mettre ça sur le compte d'une petite expérience entre amis et…

- C'est moi qui suis désolé, Patmol ! coupa James d'un ton plus ferme.

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

- Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, s'il te plaît. Je… je sais que tu as mal et tu sais aussi bien que moi… ce qui a dû se passer. Lily… – il eut un rire étranglé – Lily n'aurait pas été capable de te faire ça, ni… de me faire ceci.

Il souleva un pan de sa chemise, dénudant son flanc où trois profondes griffures jetaient leur éclat encore sanglant. Sirius blêmit et jeta à James un regard inquiet.

- Mais… ça reste ce que j'ai dit, non ? Une simple expérience. Une de plus à ajouter au duo Black-Potter…

James sourit, sourit vraiment cette fois-ci.

- Bien sûr, dit-il, et son ami se détendit.

Il y eut un bref silence avant que le fils Black ne sourisse.

- Je me demande vraiment comment j'ai pu en arriver au stade de soumis, marmonna Sirius, vexé, et lui et James éclatèrent de rire.

- Tu as toujours été une chienne, de toute façon, plaisanta James, et Sirius fit mine de l'étrangler.

Entremêlés dans une étreinte fraternelle, ils ne virent pas arriver Mrs. Pince, armé de sa baguette magique.

- Pas de chahut dans ma bibliothèque ! persiffla-t-elle. Une retenue, Black et Potter !

Son regard acéré se posa alors sur la cape que tenait toujours Sirius.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que... ?

Interloquée, elle fut incapable de contrer le sortilège d'Amnésie jailli de la baguette de Sirius, qui la frappa au front.

- Tu es cinglé ! protesta James d'une voix faible tandis que Sirius jetait la cape sur eux.

- Tu as envie d'avoir une retenue la dernière semaine et d'aller chercher la cape chez Dumbledore ? ironisa Sirius. Allez, on s'en va pendant qu'elle est encore dans la vague.

Mrs. Pince affichait en effet un regard vide et rêveur, effet secondaire du sortilège, et les deux Maraudeurs prirent la fuite.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas, alors ? s'inquiéta James pendant qu'ils retournaient dans la salle commune, la cape dissimulée dans le sac de Sirius.

- Mais non, chéri, plaisanta Sirius en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

Ils s'interrompirent en arrivant devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

- Noir des Hébrides ! s'exclama James, et le portrait s'écarta, révélant le passage dans le mur. Après toi, ajouta-t-il en s'inclinant profondément devant Sirius.

Celui-ci le remercia d'un signe de tête gracieux et hautain et il s'était avancé lorsque Lily émergea du trou. Les voyant tout deux hilares, elle fronça les sourcils.

- Lily, s'étonna James. Je croyais que tu étais au repas de Slughorn...

- C'est seulement ce soir, James, corrigea Lily.

James fit un geste pour lui prendre la main et Lily, hésitante, finit par lui abandonner ses doigts. Sirius sourit.

- Bon, je vais vous laisser, dit-il précipitamment, soucieux de leur donner l'intimité dont ils avaient de toute évidence besoin pour s'expliquer. Je vais aller faire une sieste, je pense.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent et Sirius enjamba le passage avec une légère grimace. Ni Lunard ni Queudver n'était encore revenu, et il grimpant au dortoir, s'affalant sur son lit à baldaquins. Il avait à nouveau mal à la tête.

ooo

- Oh... James... oui... plus... plus fort...

Les gémissements de Sirius se faisaient de plus en plus rauques sous les assauts de James.

- Sirius... Oh, Sirius !

James criait son nom, son visage déformé par la jouissance...

- Sirius !

Un instant... James criait vraiment son nom.

Sirius ouvrit les yeux. Il était étendu, encore tout habillé, sur son lit, et, à en juger par la gêne qu'il éprouvait à l'entrejambe, il était heureux que cette oh combien bénie robe de Poudlard cachât à James, assis sur le bord du lit, son état d'excitation avancé.

- Patmol, ça va ? s'enquit James, préoccupé. Tu es tout rouge...

- Ca... Ca va... parvint à murmurer Sirius.

Son cœur commençait à retrouver un rythme normal et lui-même retrouvait peu à peu son calme. Il se redressa en position assise et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Ca va très bien.

Il reporta son regard sur le visage de James, qui s'était un peu détendu.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien, répondit James un peu trop vite. C'est juste que tu t'agitais en dormant, alors je me suis dit que j'allais te réveiller...

Sirius hocha la tête. Il avait la très nette impression que James savait pertinemment de quoi il avait rêvé, car ces pensées étaient également présentes dans son esprit.

- Où est Lily ? demanda-t-il, avide de changer de sujet.

Le visage de James se renfrogna.

- Partie, murmura-t-il. Je crois qu'elle continue à m'en vouloir pour cette histoire de... plan à trois, faute d'un meilleur terme.

Il y eut un silence. James avait l'air singulièrement déprimé.

- Elle a décidé d'aller à la fête de Slughorn avec Remus, au final, ajouta-t-il d'une voix éteinte. Entre amis. Elle a dit qu'il savait rester sobre et que, comme ça, elle n'aurait pas de mauvaise surprise au réveil.

- Une mauvaise surprise ? releva Sirius, faussement indigné. Moi ?

James eut un petit rire.

- Ouais, quelle honte, hein ?

A nouveau, le silence retomba entre eux, et James savait qu'ils pensaient à la même chose.

- Ca te gêne pas de... de ne pas te souvenir ? finit-il par dire.

Sirius releva la tête vers lui.

- Si, reconnut-il. Ca m'obsède, ajouta-t-il en pensant à son rêve.

- Moi aussi. J'aurais bien... j'aurais bien voulu savoir... quel effet ça fait.

Sirius hocha la tête, les joues écarlates. Son regard s'était fait fuyant.

- Tu voudrais – il ne parvenait pas à croire que c'était lui qui était sur le point de dire ça. Où était passé Sirius Black ? – tu voudrais qu'on... recommence ?

Le dernier mot sembla presque résonner dans le dortoir vide. James le fixait d'un regard incrédule.

- Je veux dire... voulut se justifier Sirius.

Ses joues avaient pris une teinte cramoisie, à présent. L'idée d'avoir pu coucher avec James l'obsédait, et le fait de n'en avoir pas gardé le moindre souvenir l'écorchait proprement.

- D'accord, l'interrompit James.

Sirius le fixa d'un air parfaitement stupide.

- D'accord, répéta James, hébété, comme si lui non plus ne se reconnaissait pas.

Un silence plombant suivit ce dernier mot, et le jeune Potter se trouva subitement fasciné par cette extraordinaire technologie qu'est le rideau à baldaquin.

- A quoi tu penses ? demanda-t-il enfin à Sirius, qui semblait pensif, assis à une cinquantaine de centimètres de lui.

Son ami secoua la tête, semblant sortir d'une profonde rêverie.

- Je réfléchissais, dit-il avec une expression qui était familière à James, quoique celui-ci ne fusse pas capable de se rappeler avec exactitude dans quelles situations Sirius l'adoptait.

- A quoi ? s'enquit son ami.

Un sourire passa son le visage aristocratique de Sirius.

- A la meilleure manière de procéder.

La mémoire revint subitement à James. Cette expression peinte sur les traits de l'héritier de la famille Black, c'était celle qu'il arborait généralement lorsque lui et son meilleur ami s'apprêtaient à faire une expérience dangereuse, une bêtise, quelque chose d'interdit : un jeu à la sauce Black-Potter. Et, soudain, les deux amis se détendirent. Ce qui allait se passer - ils le savaient tous deux - n'était pas le début d'une quelconque relation amoureuse. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un jeu, qu'un défi supplémentaire auquel ils se confrontaient avec excitation. Subitement, ils retrouvaient un élément qui leur était naturel. Sirius, quant à lui, semblait avoir trouvé la réponse à sa question.

- Ferme les yeux, s'enhardit-il.

James fronça les sourcils, mais s'exécuta. Il abaissa ses paupières, et, aveugle, attendit que quelque chose se passe. Il se raidit légèrement en sentant le souffle de Sirius sur sa joue et un de ses longs doigts qui effleurait sa tempe, puis, les lèvres de Sirius entrèrent en contact avec les siennes. Le baiser fut timide, doux, aérien.

Ce n'était pas mieux ou moins bien qu'avec Lily, songea James, un peu déconcerté, tandis qu'il entrouvrait les lèvres que Sirius s'ingéniait à mordiller. C'était… différent. En fait, il avait un peu l'impression d'embrasser son propre frère, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de prendre plaisir à cette étreinte. Le jeune homme passa une main sous les cheveux soyeux de Sirius pour agripper sa nuque et l'amener à lui. Plus fort de ses entraînements de Quidditch que ne l'était son meilleur ami, James en profita pour prendre le dessus et les renverser tous deux sur le lit. Surplombant Sirius, l'Attrapeur détaille les traits de son visage, la teinte rouge qui colorait ses joues habituellement si pâles, les lèvres qu'il n'aurait jamais cru si douces à embrasser. Était-il vraiment possible qu'il n'ait gardé aucun souvenir de ce que les trois quarts des filles de Poudlard se seraient damnées pour avoir : une nuit à partager les draps du ténébreux Sirius Black ?

En appui sur ses avant-bras pour ne pas risquer d'étouffer le corps allongé sous lui, il écrasa à nouveau sa bouche sur celle de Sirius. Leurs lèvres s'épousaient parfaitement, se repoussaient, se mordillaient, leurs langues s'apprivoisaient avec un naturel déconcertant. Ce faisant, Sirius était persuadé que, d'un point de vue extérieur, quiconque les aurait vu s'embrasser aurait été convaincu qu'il s'agissait davantage d'un jeu de jeunes chiots plutôt que de l'étreinte de deux amants. Mais cela ne le gênait pas. Ils n'étaient pas amants.

Au fur et à mesure que leur échange labial s'approfondissait, leurs mains se faisaient plus aventureuses, et James se demanda si un Sortilège Reparo suffirait à remettre en place les boutons de sa chemise, qu'il avait vus voler à travers la pièce. Le contact du torse nu de Sirius contre le sien lui fit aussitôt oublier cette pensée sans intérêt, et sa respiration se fit plus courte. Il sentait son érection frotter celle, au travers de leurs pantalons, de son meilleur ami, et il eut un hoquet, en écho à celui qui venait de passer les lèvres entrouvertes de Sirius.

- James…

Les yeux mi-clos, l'héritier des Black se souleva sur un coude pour les faire basculer à nouveau. Ses yeux sombres s'attardèrent sur la gorge de son meilleur ami, qu'il sentit tressaillir.

- Q-quoi ? demanda ce dernier, toujours haletant.

Sirius hésita avec une grimace. Son sexe tendu dans son pantalon lui faisait décidément très mal.

- Tu es certain que… ?

- Par les glandes de Merlin, Patmol ! gronda James avec un semblant de sourire. Je me demande comme tu as pu conquérir ta réputation de chaud-lapin avec ce genre de comportement au lit !

- En me débrouillant pour me réveiller au côté de toi et Lily, le matin, répondit Sirius d'un ton exaspéré. Sérieusement, James…

- Tu as peur de faire une connerie ?

- J'ai peur que toi, tu fasses une connerie, corrigea Sirius. Du genre culpabilité à l'égard de Lily, animosité envers moi ou…

- Depuis quand avons-nous peur de faire des trucs que tout le monde considérerait comme une connerie ? l'interrompit James à voix basse, ses yeux étincelant soudain.

Voyant que son meilleur ami ne répondait pas, il poursuivit.

- Je suis absolument sûr de ce que je fais, Patmol. De ce que nous faisons. Et tu devrais l'être aussi. Nous l'avons toujours été. Ce n'est qu'une connerie de plus…

- Toi, tu ne devrais pas la faire. Lily…

- Je sais ce que je fais, Sirius…

James se mordit la lèvre. Aussi buté qu'il paraissait, Sirius le connaissait assez bien pour comprendre qu'il avait besoin de s'expliquer.

- J'aime Lily. Elle n'est pas un jeu pour moi, et toi aussi, je t'aime, Sirius, même si ce n'est pas de la même manière… Je ne trahis pas Lily en faisant ce que je fais. Je…

- Alors, ça, pour toi, ce n'est qu'un jeu ?

Mais ce n'était pas de l'indignation qui perçait dans la voix de Sirius, mais bel et bien du soulagement.

- Bien sûr, dit James. Ou, pour le moins, c'est le résultat d'une complicité que je n'ai avec personne d'autre.

Il sentit le corps de Sirius se détendre contre le sien, joua avec une mèche de cheveux noirs et lustrés. A nouveau, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent. James embrassa les lèvres de Sirius, son cou, ce cou qu'il savait si sensible aux chatouilles et qui, d'après le soupir qu'il entendait s'échapper de la gorge de Sirius, l'était encore plus aux caresses. Il y eut un bruissement de tissu, et leurs pantalons glissèrent ensemble sur le sol du dortoir, tandis que Sirius, dominant toujours James, fermait d'un coup sec les rideaux de velours rouge autour de son lit. A nouveau, leurs sexes étaient dressés dans une érection douloureuse.

Sirius avait toujours été plus audacieux que James en ce qui concernait tout ce qui se passe sur un matelas, et ce fut lui qui, le premier, ôta le caleçon de son meilleur ami. Sa main effleura par mégarde la peau fine et tendue, et il la retira comme s'il s'était brûlé, tandis que James poussait un grognement.

- Tu devrais cesser d'être trop prudent, Patmol, dit-il dans un souffle.

- Je ne veux pas effrayer quelqu'un d'aussi prude que toi, se justifia Sirius d'un ton très sérieux.

Il sentit James sourire contre ses lèvres et le baiser qu'ils échangèrent était plus profond que les autres.

- Inutile de me ménager, dit James dans un murmure. C'est toi qui vas passer à la casserole, cher ami…

La perspective fit frissonner Sirius - il ne savait si c'était d'appréhension ou d'excitation - et, à nouveau, ils échangèrent leurs rôles. James, entièrement nu, bascula sur Sirius. Il fit courir ses doigts un instant sur le torse d'albâtre, vit les tétons de son ami se dresser tandis qu'un nouveau tressaillement agitait son échine. Très doucement, il abaissa ses lèvres vers le sternum de son ami, l'effleura d'un baiser avec une tendresse qu'il ignorait posséder. Du bout des doigts, il suivit la fine ligne, noire et duveteuse, qui descendait depuis le nombril de Sirius et disparaissait sous l'élastique de son boxer. Sirius frémit alors que James faisait glisser le sous-vêtement le long de ses jambes et se réallongeait sur lui. Lorsque se fit le contact de leurs peaux nues l'une contre l'autre, il sembla aux deux jeunes hommes qu'une étincelle venait d'éclater dans leurs reins. Les doigts fins de Sirius explorèrent avec prudence le creux du genou de l'Attrapeur, remontèrent le long de sa cuisse, effleurèrent un instant sa fesse avant de remonter vers l'omoplate. Ses ongles redessinèrent avec légèreté le creux de l'épaule, puis, plus bas, la griffure profonde qu'il avait laissée, au cours de la nuit, sur la peau de James. Les deux Maraudeurs se regardèrent. Sirius acquiesça silencieusement, ferma paresseusement ses yeux sombres avec un demi-sourire voilé.

- Je vais prendre le mot « passif » à son sens premier, si tu veux bien, dit-il d'un ton narquois. Je te laisse te débrouiller, d'accord ?

- J'aime avoir le contrôle, tu le sais bien, rétorqua James sur le même ton.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, rompu par l'Attrapeur.

- Je ne veux pas te blesser à nouveau, confessa-t-il à voix très basse.

Sirius ouvrit les yeux et ancra leur regard ténébreux et magnétique dans les prunelles noisette de son ami.

- Tu es mon meilleur ami, poursuivit doucement James. Je t'aime comme le frère que je n'ai pas, comme le frère que je n'ai jamais eu. Je ne veux pas te faire mal…

Les traits de Sirius se brouillèrent un instant.

- Enfin, James, tu ne vas pas me faire le coup de la déclaration juste avant le passage à l'acte ! fit-il mine de s'indigner Tu sais que j'ai toujours trouvé ce genre de débordements mélos assez médiocres…

Et, si son ton restait ironique, James comprit que Sirius venait de lui retourner, à sa façon assez spéciale, sa confession ; le baiser tendre qu'ils échangèrent ne le confortèrent que davantage dans sa déduction. Pourtant, l'inquiétude de l'Attrapeur restait omniprésente, lovée comme un serpent dans son estomac. Sirius la lut dans ses yeux et eut un grognement animal.

- Je t'en prie, ne te mets en tête de me faire subir je ne sais quelle préparation physique avant de…

- Tu es sûr que… ?

- Je te dis que oui, James. J'ai envie, ajouta-t-il dans un souffle, et il donna un léger coup de bassin vers celui de son ami, qui sentit la virilité dressée frôler la sienne.

Tous deux poussèrent un soupir rauque, et Sirius écarta plus largement les jambes pour que James puisse s'y glisser.

- Je t'autorise à crier le nom de Lily au lieu du mien, si tu y tiens, précisa Sirius, d'un ton qui faisait clairement comprendre qu'il considérait cela comme un testament.

La plainte qui lui échappa lorsqu'il sentit le gland de James déchirer pour la seconde fois l'anneau de chair fut étouffée par la douceur du baiser que son partenaire déposa sur ses lèvres meurtries. James contracta sa mâchoire pour s'obliger à garder le contrôle de lui-même, lorsque son corps bouillant lui hurlait de prendre Sirius comme une chienne, de s'enfoncer de tout son long dans cet espace si délicieusement étroit et chaud, de le pilonner jusqu'à l'entendre hurler son nom. Mais il s'intima de rester doux et patient. Les doigts de Sirius agrippaient les siens. James les embrassa un à un, les suçotant pour faire oublier à son ami la douleur qui devait, plus que jamais, déchirer le bas de son dos.

- Tout va bien ? s'enquit-il dans un chuchotement.

Sirius hocha la tête avec un sourire bravache.

- Un Black ne se plaint j-jamais, souffla-t-il.

- On croirait entendre Regulus, remarqua James.

- Merci de me parler de mon f-frère quand je me trouve dans cette situation. C'est moralement important ; merci pour ce soutien p-psychologique.

James l'embrassa derrière l'oreille, émit un petit rire qu'il étouffa dans le cou si sensible de Sirius. Ce dernier s'agita, et sa peau se hérissa là où James avait soufflé.

- Bouge un peu, pour voir ?

James s'exécuta, aussi délicatement qu'il le pouvait. Le visage de Sirius se crispa légèrement, mais la souffrance semblait supportable. Il hocha la tête pour signifier son accord et son ami amorça un premier va-et-vient aussi lent que possible. Sirius ferma les yeux, se mordit la lèvre, et James vit une larme passer la barrière des paupières et rouler sur la joue pâlie.

- Je me d-demande, songea Sirius à voix haute, comment j'ai p-pu endurer toute une nuit de débauche alors que…

Il rouvrit les yeux, vit le tremblement qui agitait les épaules de James, la lueur fixe dans ses yeux dans l'effort qu'il faisait pour se retenir, pour ne pas céder à la pulsion qui faisait palpiter son sexe à l'intérieur de Sirius.

- T-tu devrais bouger avant d'éclater, James, suggéra Sirius, dans une tentative désespérée de penser à autre chose qu'au corps étranger qui lui meurtrissait les entrailles.

James secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Tu vas avoir mal, parvint à articuler James. Et je ne veux pas…

- Voir ta tête de Veracrasse constipé me fait s-souffrir psychologiquement, répliqua Sirius. Et r-rien n'est pire que la douleur morale.

Ils échangèrent un sourire singulièrement crispé, et James consentit à hocher la tête.

- Je vais essayer de bouger à nouveau, prévint-il.

Sirius acquiesça et ferma étroitement les paupières pour être sûr que, cette fois, aucune larme ou trace de faiblesse ne passerait ses yeux fermés, mais la douleur à laquelle il s'attendait ne vint pas. Certes, la pénétration continuait à le tirailler, mais il ne ressentait plus cette impression d'être écharpé de l'intérieur alors que James se mouvait lentement en lui. Un bref gémissement s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres mais, cette fois, on ne pouvait s'y tromper, c'était un gémissement de plaisir. Son sexe se dressa en une nouvelle érection tandis que James laissait échapper un grondement rauque.

- Oh… Sirius…

La réponse que son ami voulut formuler resta bloquée dans sa gorge, paralysé qu'il était par la vague de sensations qui s'abattait sur lui, menaçait de l'engloutir… ou bien de le projeter dans les étoiles qu'il aimait contempler, allongé dans le parc de Poudlard ? Il se sentait comme détaché de son corps… seulement, pouvait-il vraiment l'être ? Non, toutes ces impressions, cette sensualité, cet érotisme, c'était bel et bien physique…

James avait du mal à respirer, étouffé par cette bulle de plaisir qui montait en lui, toujours plus grosse, gênant son souffle. Il contemplait sans le voir les joues rouges et creuses de Sirius, les mèches noires et luisantes, trempées de sueur, la contracture de ses muscles déliés… Sans le voir ? Non, voyons, il ne pouvait que le contempler, s'abreuver de cette vision, cette première et dernière vision de Sirius abandonnant la figure des Black. Il n'y avait plus de noblesse dans les gestes de Sirius Black, sauf si l'on considérait comme une marque de noblesse la façon gracieuse dont sa carotide trépidait sous l'afflux de sang, comme une marque de noblesse son dos arqué comme celui d'un félin, comme une marque de noblesse enfin la manière dont il tentait vainement de déglutir. Mais ce n'était pas de la noblesse, cette noblesse que Sirius méprisait. C'était de la grâce, de l'abandon, de la séduction, pas un amas de faux-semblants. Un nouveau coup de rein, et Sirius grogna son nom.

- James…

La poigne de Sirius sur les draps se raffermit, et, pour la seconde fois, James sentit les ongles de Sirius - à moins que ce ne fussent les griffes de Patmol - labourer son flanc. Il baissa le regard, vit le sang perler et tomber sur l'abdomen de Sirius, tâche écarlate sur la peau blanche. Ils s'embrassèrent avec fureur, et leur baiser avait un goût passionné et métallique. Sirius comprit que sa lèvre s'était ouverte, mais il ne le sentit pas, absorbé par la sensation délicieuse et destructrice qui s'empara alors de son corps. Il eut un dernier cri, bref et sonore, comme un aboiement, tandis que sa prostate cédait aux coups de butoir de James entre ses cuisses. Il jouit à longs traits, et, du coin de l'œil, tous deux virent le liquide blanc nettoyer la trace sanglante.

L'amour efface toutes les blessures, c'est ce qu'ils se diraient plus tard, quand ils auraient repris leurs esprits. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'était en état de poursuivre une telle réflexion. Lorsque le corps de Sirius se contracta brutalement, sous l'assaut de l'orgasme, autour du membre de James, celui-ci se vida à son tour, étouffant son cri dans l'oreiller.

ooo

Il semblait à Sirius qu'il entendait un piano. Etrange. Non, songea-t-il brusquement. Ce n'était pas un piano. C'était le rythme de son cœur affolé, de celui de James qu'il sentait battre à travers sa poitrine.

Il semblait à James qu'il entendait un violon. Etrange. Non, songea-t-il brusquement. Ce n'était pas un violon. C'était la musique de leurs respirations erratiques, de celle de Sirius qui faisait bruisser ses cheveux en épis.

Il leur sembla qu'ils restèrent des heures allongés sur le lit, encore nus, les sourcils froncés, se demandant en quoi ce qu'ils avaient fait aller changer leurs vies. La réponse n'était pas difficile à trouver, cependant : en rien. Seulement, ils seraient encore plus proches à présent qu'ils ne l'avaient été de toute leur vie, seulement, ils avaient partagé quelque chose qui avait scellé à jamais leur complicité.

C'est ce que penserait James lorsque l'éclat de lumière verte chasserait la vie de son corps, comme une bourrasque.

C'est ce que penserait Sirius lorsque, de l'autre côté du voile, il retrouverait son cher ami.

Mais pour l'instant, ils étaient jeunes, insouciants, ils s'aimaient comme des frères, ne pensaient pas qu'un jour, la mort les séparerait, ne croyaient pas qu'elle puisse même un jour les réunir.

ooo

Tous deux redescendirent du dortoir, le cœur plus léger, le sourire plus éclatant, le rire plus sonore, la démarche plus assurée. Au moment où ils entraient dans la salle commune, le trou du portrait s'ouvrit et Lily et Remus arrivèrent à leur tour.

James Potter et Lily Evans se regardèrent, et Sirius vit l'étincelle du bonheur pétiller dans leurs yeux. Il échangea un vague sourire avec Lunard, et, avant de laisser son meilleur ami et sa conquête à leurs retrouvailles, il lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Au fait, si c'est comme ça que tu te comporterais avec ton frère, je ferais bien d'alerter les services de Sainte-Mangouste. Tu es détraqué, mon cher Cornedrue.

Il lui donna une claque dans le dos avant de rejoindre Remus et un groupe d'admiratrices.

ooo

Celui avec qui on a partagé son lit, on a partagé son cœur.

ooo


End file.
